halofandomcom-20200222-history
Olivia-G291
Olivia was a female SPARTAN-III commando and a member of Gamma Company's Team Saber. Background Olivia is a member of Team Saber, one of the leading squads in the Gamma generation of SPARTAN-IIIs. She is known as the stealthiest Spartan in Gamma Company and was consequently called "O" for short because she was, "as whisper-quiet as her vowel namesake."Halo:Ghosts of Onyx, page 116. She is currently with the other survivors of the Battle of Onyx in the Micro Dyson Sphere Shield World as of November 2552. Biography Olivia joined the SPARTAN-III program, developed by Colonel James Ackerson, around 2546 between the ages of five and seven when she, along with other orphans, volunteered to become Spartans and avenge their families' deaths. Once on Onyx, she and the other Spartan candidates were trained by Senior Chief Petty Officer Mendez, surviving Beta Company SPARTAN-IIIs Lucy-B091 and Tom-B292, and SPARTAN-II Lieutenant Commander Ambrose (SPARTAN-051). Olivia was soon assigned to Team Saber, under the command of Ash-G099. When Onyx was attacked by Sentinels, the teams of Gamma Company were still vying for top honors. Team Saber went dangerously close to Zone 67 to avoid the other teams. The team spied what they assumed at the time to be a new kind of Covenant drone because of the energy shields, and decided to investigate. The Sentinels quickly turned hostile, forcing the exercise to come to an abrupt halt. Olivia remained with the team as they tried to figure out the Drones' weak spots. She and the rest of the team hurled rocks at the drones and to their surprise, the drone's shields did not activate. One of the Sentinels chased Ash into a small ravine, but he was saved by the rest of the team, who pummeled the Sentinel with rocks, destroying it just in time. A general decision was made and the Team moved to the armory to get some real firepower. Team Saber met up with Commander Ambrose, CPO Mendez, Tom, and Lucy, and proceeded to play life-and-death games of cat-and-mouse with the Sentinels. Olivia and the team met up with Kelly-087 and Dr. Catherine Halsey but had no time for pleasantries because they were soon engaged by a pair of Sentinels. After that was over, the team took Dr. Halsey and Kelly to a bombed out bunker, while Olivia went out on watch. While in the bunker, Dr. Halsey revealed the origin of the Sentinels and what their next action should be. Just as Team Saber was in the middle of battling the Sentinels, a Covenant dropship from the Bloodied Spirit, carrying the Blue Team of SPARTAN-104, SPARTAN-058, and SPARTAN-043, landed rather abruptly in the forest at the source of what Blue Team believed to be coordinates for a rendezvous point that was on the E-BandHalo:Ghosts of Onyx, page 230.. Shortly thereafter, Olivia and the others were overwhelmed by the Sentinels and decided to retreat back to Zone 67 and regroup with Blue Team. By now, the team had figured out that the Sentinels only come after them in pairs and there was always one observer that recorded all of the action and reported back to others, making the Sentinels smarter and harder to defeat each time they engaged in combat with the humans. Using Kelly as bait, they managed to trap a Sentinel pair in a tunnel, thereby buying themselves some timeHalo:Ghosts of Onyx, page 261.. Shortly thereafter, they moved into Zone 67. Once there, they discovered the map room and the location of Team Katana, whose signal Olivia had picked up earlier. They'd reported they were being forced into Zone 67. Their signal was lost shortly thereafter.Halo: Ghost of Onyx Page 131-132 First, Dr. Halsey proposed that they go to the sentinel factory and make sure no more sentinels are made. Then, they moved to find Team Katana. In looking in the map room and examining the Forerunner text, Dr. Halsey figured out how to utilize the Forerunners Slipspace Translocation System, similar to the one Cortana used on Installation 04. Just before the team was about to jump to team Katana, AI Endless Summer contacts Dr. Halsey and Kurt-051, telling them they need to destroy the Sentinel Production Facility in order to save Battlegroup Stalingrad. Halsey gets the teleportation grid working, and they all teleported to the Sentinel Production Facility near the northern pole in Onyx. Halsey sends them to destroy three key structures, which would bring the entire production to a halt. Using the teleportation grid, they go to the three structures and trick Sentinels into firing on them on a line with the structures. Having destroyed the structures, they teleported back. Olivia and the rest of the team arrive at Team Katana’s holding area to find them in some sort of cryo-Slipspace containment cells. Dr. Halsey found out the meaning of the Shield World and also found out that the Covenant knew the location of the group and was on the way with an entire armada of troops to attempt to stop them. Olivia, along with the other Spartans made a loose half-circle kill zone around the entrance to the Shield World and picked off targets at range. They managed to defend the entrance to the shield, although, it had come at some serious losses. Will, Dante, and Holly had already perished. There was little time left and the Covenant forces were closing in for the final kill. Kurt ordered Olivia and the rest of Team Saber thought the portal. Soon after, Dr. Halsey and the surviving Spartan-II's came through and lastly, Lucy came through with Tom over her shoulder, unconscious. The team waited Kurt's arrival, but he never came. Once the team was inside the Dyson Sphere, they made gravestones for William, Dante, Kurt and Holly. At most recent knowledge Olivia is active inside the shield world. Trivia *On Onyx, Olivia and Linda made an excellent scouting team for Kurt. He trusted Olivia's stealth and recon, and was quite confident in Linda's sniping abilities. Related Articles *United Nations Space Command *Spartan III *Team Saber Sources Category:Spartan-IIIs